undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Pinotale
|date = June 19, 2018 |website = Youtube Wattpad |type = Self-insert |tone = Comedic |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Written Story |status = In progress |creator = Lordman |cocreator = N4xy |writer = Lordman |composer = Lordman |spriter = Lordman}} In Pinotale, the six fallen humans fall down together. Also, they're not the same as in Undertale. They're Black (red soul), Naxy (blue soul), Lordman (purple soul), Serpy (dark green soul), Sarram (light green soul) and Alesser (light blue soul). After they fall they're accepted as citiziens in the underground, and they're in the roles of canon Undertale characters. These six characters are actual people. Characters Roles * The Fallen Role is taken by Pino * The Protagonist Role is taken by Sal * The Soulless Angel Role is taken by Gino * The Idoliser Role is taken by Scend * The Empty One Role is taken by Puyno the pinecone * The Chaotic Villager Role is taken by Luis * The Judge Role is taken by Black * The Ambitious Role is taken by Naxy * The Royal Scientist Role is taken by Lordman * The Captain of the Guard Role is taken by Serpy * The Recluse Role is taken by Sarram * The Celebrity Role is taken by Alesser * The Cherished Role is taken by a pigeon * Instead of dogs, there are cars now * Instead of Sixbones there's Eightwheels * The dummies look different. The Mad Dummy has got a name, it's Samir. Black Black attacks with car components. He also has Gaster Blasters, because Gaster taught him and Lordman how to use them. He lives in Snowdin with Naxy. When he first meets Sal, he makes the "electric chewing gum package" trick. Naxy He has got the same Attacks as Black, except he learns how to use Gaster Blasters only in a Genocide run. He lives in Snowdin with Black. Lordman He's the royal scientist. He built Alesser's robotic body, Serpy's armor and Sarram's new body in the genocide run. He lives in his lab in Hotland. Serpy She's the head of the royal guard. She was trained by King Asgore himself. She lives in Waterfall. he Attacks with her bow. Sarram He turned into a ghost after the experiment. He watches anime in his house most of the time. He lives in Waterfall. After Alesser was gone and Serpy started training all the day, Sarram became even more sad due to his loneliness. Alesser He's Underground's TV star. He still respects his friends. He used to be Sarram's neighbour, but he left after becoming a robot. Story The six humans One day in 201Y Sarram mysteriously disappeared. The other five humans, after searching him for a day, found him on Mt. Ebott. He wanted to commit suicide, but seeing them caring about him he changed his mind. He walks towards them, but then he fell into the underground with Alesser. Black, Naxy, Lordman and Serpy made theirselves sure Sarram and Alesser were alive, then jumped into the underground. They weren't injured, though they fell on a pinecone pile. Black and Naxy run away, then the Others, disappointed, Started walking in search of help. After reaching Waterfall, Lordman noticed he was alone, but he kept walking, until he arrived to Hotland. There, he entered Gaster's lab, and then asked him if there's a way to take a soul from a human without killing them. Gaster thought there weren't any, but Lordman thought that, using a small amount of power taken from a human soul you could create a monster soul. Gaster changed Lordman's body's composition, replacing half of the water with magic, so he could stay alive with a only monster soul. The experiment was successfull, so they came to the throne room in New Home to tell Asgore about it. There they found Asgore about to kill Serpy. Them stopped him and successfully took Serpy's soul. Then they made the same process with the other humans, but Sarram didn't have enough DETERMINATION, so he turned into a ghost. Lordman became Gaster's assistant, and Asgore to make up for trying to kill Serpy started training her, so she eventually became head of the royal guard. Naxy and Black found an empty house in Snowdin, and started living there. Sarram, Alesser and Serpy went living in Waterfall, and Lordman lived in the lab. Black helped in some experiments, too. One day Gaster died, and nobody knows why. A few weeks later Alesser came to Lordman's lab and ordered Lordman to turn him into a robot. So he did, and Alesser somehow became a TV star. After Sal falls Neutral The events don't change much in the neutral run, except for the events of Eightwheels happening in Lordman's lab if Sal kills Naxy (so Sal finds Lordman instead of Black in the Last Corridor). Also, Lordman and Sarram matter as much as the other fallen humans. Pacifist Before the final boss in a pacifist run, Sarram and Alesser come, too, so there are two more lost souls. Genocide In the genocide run, the fallen humans absorb their souls to stop Sal, but they failed Disbelief In a soulless genocide, Black, knowing what Sal is going to do, sacrifices himself to save Naxy. So in the judgement role Sal founds Naxy with both his and Black's soul. Trivia * This AU was born as a joke: one day Lordman changed Sans' jacket's colour to red, than he turned him into a human and this became Black's sprite. * The celebrity role was originally taken by Ok4lessia, but she was removed after arguing with Naxy. They chose Alesser just because Lordman didn't want to change the light blue soul in the videos. * At first the roles were totally different: Lordman as Sans, Black as Papyrus, Sarram as Alphys, Granellax as Undyne, Naxy as Napstablook. This concept was deleted before the other roles were taken. * More roles were originally planned to be taken by actual people, but Lordman wanted it to make sense with Undertale's logic (with all these humans there would have been no reason to stay in the Underground). Category:AUs Category:Self-insert AUs Category:Comedic Category:Noble Bright Category:Written story